The Summer Prince
by Johto Jedi
Summary: When I was in 6th grade, my friend Bryana wrote a BLACKPINK fanfic in school. I enjoyed her talent an published it. Basically, Jennie and Lisa are high schoolers attending a summer camp. That might sound cringy, but trust me, where else would you find sugar-high kids running around with jeans on their heads and their parents not watching?
1. Just Another Summer

**Note: This isn't exactly my story. My friend wrote it in middle school, so here I am publishing it for her. Credit goes to her, not me. Enjoy!**

School's out! A long ring was followed by running on the asphalt. In the blink of an eye, school was over. All the tests, homework, projects, and school lunches were long gone!

There was still one more thing to do. Pack up for summer camp, and then the fun begins. On the car ride to camp, I thought long and hard about what she would do there. So many things to do, so little time. There was rock climbing, a water park, and a ziplining course, but the best part was that my best friend, Lisa would be there.

Hi. I'm Jennie; and welcome to something called summer.

I arrived at the campgrounds at about 5 pm; so there was plenty of time to unpack. She said goodbye to her parents and walked into the cabin. Two stories of wooden bunk beds, 3 bathrooms, and a kitchen. No television or WiFi. Ugh. With a little bit of walking around, I knew where everything was without needing to use an internal map. As other people came flowing into the cabin, I realized that Lisa wasn't here.

In desperation, I went to sit on the cozy porch swing outside to wait for my friend. It felt like eons, but soon a familiar red pickup truck pulled onto the gravel. Intense squealing could be heard in the middle of the woods, and their jumping shook the cabin.

" Lisa?!" I dashed to my best friend in amazement. "I thought you ditched me! You know I don't like waiting. But I'm glad you're here now. You know that I couldn't survive a single day without you. Please don't make me wait for anything ever again."

"There was a bit of traffic coming in, but I thought I texted you that I'd be late. Sorry you didn't have service. Now can I get inside or am I staying on the porch all summer?"

After Lisa unpacked, it was time to have some actual fun. Bolting toward the rock wall, we both felt anxious and ready to start summer. Summer. A wonderful world, really. Suddenly, a long desperate cry emitted my mouth, drenched in both water and despair. It had started to rain. We rushed inside the cabin just before we decided what to do with our time before the rain let up.

The group soon decided to play truth or dare, which (in my opinion) is the best game ever created, as long as it doesn't get too crazy. At first, everyone only did lousy truths, which was bad. Also a bit annoying. After a while people started to loosen up a bit. Here's where things got awkward.

The group was mixed genders and stuff, so you all know how that goes. Ugh. I stepped back because I didn't want to play what was slowly turning into spin the bottle. I wished that I could send for a SWAT team right now. The atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife; and that is not a good thing to those who were wondering. My awkward self could barely cope when it was Lisa's turn.

Oh crap...no no no no no...holy crap… please no.

As the dare was given, I started to shrink down into my bunk. Not in my wildest dreams had I thought this day would come. Good lord, I can't let her do that...it would ruin everything that based our friendship. She slowly got up from her cushioned seat on the cold wood floor and walked towards me. With a swift motion, her hand slapped my face with the force of a thousand pound waits. My face stung as it regulated to the red hand mark now on my skin. That's just great, isn't it?

Note to self: Do not play truth or dare with sociopaths trying to turn your friends against you.

After I put some ice on my face, the swelling goes down. Slightly. Lisa apologizes and all is well with that, but I still have sociopathic roommates to worry about. Fricking fantastic.

"Guys! Dinner's ready, so get yourselves over here before I have to drag you here!"

I was shuffling all over the place setting the table and getting things together, when I heard a loud crash. As the adults went outside to investigate, all of the kids sat down to eat. In a few moments, the door thrashed open to reveal our soaked counselors. Oh great, more rain. Just what I needed.

After we had our dinner (it wasn't all that good, so no point explaining it in detail), it was more truth or dare. Oh great...more injuries. Slowly, it turned into typical high schooler dares. Being the complete idiot that she is, Lisa chose dare. Again. It wasn't that bad though. Yes, I was involved, but it wasn't that bad. The dare was actually probably rigged for me, but still.

My first kiss.

It was a bit awkward afterwards. Not giving details because not only is it my business, but you also probably know what happened. Okay...this is awkward...oops. This was supposed to be a nice wholesome book, but now you know all of my personal business. Isn't that the best? Honestly, my whole face looked like a tomato, which isn't that fun for me or my hundreds of blood vessels. Moving on.

When it was time to go to bed, almost the whole camp was running around, yelling things while shoveling twizzlers into their mouths. I, on the other hand, was scrunched up in my sleeping bag, trying to go to sleep. I couldn't. A few moments later, Lisa was sitting on the edge of my bed, saying something that I couldn't make out in the noise. She was definitely talking though, and after she screamed to the others to shut up, she restarted (I think).

"You know I didn mean that, you know, earlier", but I could tell she wasn't telling the whole story, in the tone of her voice. I knew that she wasn't like other people I know, for various reasons that I'm too tired to list. The main one is that, like me, she isn't exactly, well, straight. Just gonna put it that way, 'cause I don't really feel like admitting it out loud. We have that in common, at least.

We talked some more, about how much homework we had for the summer and how the other kids were being sugar-high idiots. Overall, we only had two math assignments and summer reading on this dumb book. I'm not going to say what book, because I don't want to get copyrighted (and I'm lazy.) Matt, one of our guy friends, was running around the cabin with another pair of jeans on his head, being the most sugar-high child the world has ever shined light on. I don't think he was okay...but that's all I care to say right now.

XXX

** -Jennie**


	2. Things Get Chaotic

Good morning, notebook. Today is Tuesday, the second day on this death trap campsite...fantastic. Waking up to airhorns and 10 year olds screaming is definitely something to get used to, but at least I don't have to cook anything today. That is the worst, considering I only know how to make 3 things, and that wouldn't last very long.

Lisa was somehow still asleep, so I walked over to her bunk and shook her shoulders until she woke up. She was not waking up..so plan b was in action. Grabbing an airhorn from one of the (still) sugar-high kids was easier than working it. It took me a few seconds to find the shiny, red button that would sound like a deflating balloon as it was pressed. Great, the thing was empty. As a last resort, I started climbing up to her bunk to spill water on her (she's done it to me plenty of times, so it's fine), Lisa somehow felt me climbing up the ladder and shot up into my face, making me spill water on my pajamas. Lisa: 1, me: 0.

After I changed my shirt and somehow got Lisa out of her bed, someone screamed that breakfast was ready. There was scrambled eggs, burnt french toast sticks, and some other thing that I think was a wild deer. Ew. The little kids were eating their food as I stepped outside of the cabin for some fresh air. Lisa followed me out as I sat on the front porch swing. The warm breeze wove through my t-shirt as the warm sun roze.

"Why did you storm out? Is everything okay?", Lisa asked. The sun was making her silver-blond hair seem more shiny than usual.

"Yeah, just need some fresh air. Those eggs were emitting toxic fumes; I do not want to have -death by eggs- on my grave. Anyways, you should probably go back inside so you can clean up and get your chore over with."

Instead of leaving me alone, she sat next to me on the porch swing. Her godforsaken persistency got the best of me as I opened up about the night before.

"I know that you said you didn't mean what went down last night, but with certain facts at hand, you could have been lying. I'm just emotionally confused about how I should react. I just want the truth."

And I wasn't very prepared for the truth as I thought I was. I knew all about her, but I guess I'm bad at connecting the dots. I wasn't exactly shocked, but after the truth fell down on me like a five ton weight, I felt both stiff and warm inside, like a mix of emotions snowballed inside of me finally hit the cold, hard ground and exploded into a thousand shards. I want to inform you that what I'm about to reveal is a tremendous secret that I'll never tell a living soul.

She liked-liked me. And I liked her back. Oh crap, I'm... lesbian.

**-Jennie**


	3. Too many Plot Twists

Hello, journal. Day 3 of being stuck in this death trap of a camp. Cooking duties today consisted of me making kimchi-fried rice and sandwiches, and I did pretty decently (besides burning the bread). Wow. Good job, me. After I made the whole camp suffer from my terrible cooking, it was time to actually enjoy summer. I cleaned up my plate and rushed out the door to the archery field. Nearly cutting myself on an arrow as I picked it up was the least of my worries, and I just wanted to shoot arrows at that dumb cardboard target until the sun softly fell on the quiet, rippling lake. After last night on the porch, I wasn't ready to confront Lisa about anything, but I saw her running toward me as I yanked an arrow out of the target.

"Hey...about last night…" Lisa made it sound like a simple thing to talk about, but I was already feeling a lump in my throat as I walked to another target. She kept following me, so I guess she really needed to tell me something.

"What is it that is so important? You know to leave me alone when I'm armed, especially when you KNOW I'm in a bad mood. So, what is it."

Lisa told me how sorry she was, and how she never meant to tell me anything last night. I just told her that it was fine and that she should go away. I was too tired to be dealing with this crap right now, nonetheless when I was fully armed. For some reason, she decided that she should continue the conversation.

"I got a letter this morning; my neighbor's hamster died."

"Nobody can always buy another one at the store. Did you hear about anything that could possibly be important, or are you just gonna run your mouth all morning?" I was clearly in a bad mood, so Lisa just kind of stepped back and went inside. I did feel kind of bad for her, but I was grateful that I was alone. I kept shooting arrows at that target until I was forced inside to eat that crappy food(does mush count as food or food poisoning?) and then I went to bed. I knew that Lisa was still up for a while, but I didn't try to make conversation with her. Honestly, it was too awkward to talk to her right now. I tried to muster a "sorry", but it wasn't coming out any time soon, so I just went to sleep. After a while, I found myself wandering into the kitchen for a twizzler when I felt a thrashing pain against the back of my head, and all in a second the world faded from my eyes and went black. Pitch black.

Waking up to bright lights, I find myself in a hospital bed. Not great. Even after I was told what happened, I couldn't believe it. Apparently, a guy at our camp liked Lisa. Not like tiny crush, but he knows how many times she blinks per minute. He learned that Lisa was hanging out with me a lot, and decided to get rid of me in hopes to spend time with Lisa. He was arrested for the maximum years of attempted murder (15 years), so he won't be around for long. He was watching me and as he saw me go to the twizzlers, he swung a standard mixing bowl at my head. No big injuries. His family paid for the hospital bill and apologized, but my head still hurt.

I see Lisa coming into the room, and I apologize for the other day. She says it's fine, thank god, and we can actually just talk like normal people who didn't just get in a fight. We talk about how Lisa knew she was being stalked and had asked him to stop, and how the guy tried to mooch up to Lisa when she found me unconscious. Pathetic, honestly. She woke up the counselors after calling 911, and I was told that if Lisa hadn't woken up, I would have probably died. And then we see a green slip of paper on the little wooden side table in my room. My jaw unhinged itself as I read what it said, and Lisa turned whiter than I've ever seen her. He had Lisa's parents.


	4. BTS, Super Spies

**Note from author (bry):** Sorry for not writing more earlier! Enjoy!

Okay so quick recap. Psycho tries to kill me, and when that doesn't work, he kidnaps my friend's parents. Fantastic. So now I'm stuck in a hospital bed while this guy is running around with hostages, and I can't go anywhere for the next 5 days. I call the main office and show them the note. A few calls were made, and soon enough a search team was looking for Lisa's parents. Then, a sketch artist came to help the search.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to describe your parents, in detail."

So Lisa describes her parents, and the guy leaves. I get a call from the main office saying that I can go home, even though I have 5 more days in the hospital. I ask why, and they simply responded with, "It's better if we don't answer that. Your street clothes are on the chair in the closet." Lisa goes to leave so I can have some privacy, but I tell her I wasn't going anywhere, and neither is she.

"I'm so confused...what's up?" Lisa asked that as though I was the insane one here. She then tilted her head like a bird, as if I was stupid. Wow.

"Ok Lisa, isn't it weird that as soon as the sketch artist leaves, I'm told that I can go 5 days earlier than I'm supposed to? So, what I'm thinking is that the creep who knocked me out is waiting outside with some kind of weapon and-"

"It's fine. If you want to stay, I won't make you leave. My parents might be out there though, and I don't want to lose them." Lisa then storms off, while I'm still hooked up to my IV, which does not want to come out. I seriously cannot comprehend what she's going to do, so I yank out the IV chord. It hurt much more than people in movies make it out to be. Anyways, I start running to catch up to Lisa, and the next thing I know, IU is attempting to drag me back to my hospital bed.

"Jennie, you can't leave! You still could be experiencing side effects from your concussion. Is everything okay?"

"NO! Nothing is okay! Lisa's parents were kidnapped, and now she's run off to go save them and I'm scared about that! I don't want anyone to die because of me! SO LET ME GO!"

I admit, I was being overly dramatic with my volume, but IU let me go. Surprisingly she didn't call management, but that's for another time. I'm running and running, trying to find Lisa in this matrix of a hospital, and then I see her. At the freaking vending machine. Someone tell me she isn't serious.

"Are you kidding? I just screamed at IU just so you could get a snack? Do you know how bad that makes me look? I went running down the halls like a maniac to save you from that creep, and here you are."

"The only thing I'm concerned about is my parents. I'm stress eating. I checked outside and nobody's there. I guess that nurse was just being weird. But since you're up now, go change so we can get some help with finding my parents."

After I got changed, Lisa pulled up in her minivan. I get in, and we go to find the best mystery-solving people we know-BTS.

Fast forward to arriving at BigHit Entertainment, and we knock on BTS's dorm door. J-hope answers the door, and for some reason is in a flower hat.

"Ah, Jennie, Lisa, how are you? I'm so sorry to hear about the whole catastrophe going on. It's all over the news. How can we help?"

I say, "Well, here's a sketch of who took Lisa's parents. Can you help us find him? We need as many people on board as possible."

"Of course! Hey guys, Jennie and Lisa need help finding that one guy! Come on!"

As BTS files into the car, I see IU running up to us.

"IU? What are you doing here? Isn't your shift over in 4 hours? I'm sorry for yelling, by the way."

"It's fine. I know it is, but I can help you guys find him. Don't ask how, just drive."

IU gets into the van, and starts giving us directions. Everyone is confused, but she promised to explain later when this is all over. Another fast forward to arriving at a somewhat decent house.

Taehyung says, "There aren't any other cars in the driveway, so he must not be home. Everyone keep your guard up if it's a trap. We don't know anything so don't get too confident."

"It's way too early to start acting like Sherlock Holmes, pancake face", Suga adds. I don't know what is going on with BTS lately, so I just stay out of it. We all enter the house and the door slams shut. Taehyung was right, it's a trap. And now we're all stuck inside of this madhouse.


End file.
